1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of improving discrimination of font image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image processing apparatus, such as a laser printer or a host computer assembled with the laser printer, performs a halftoning image processing so as to print a scanned image or a displayed image in a display unit most similar to the original document. After the halftoning image processing, the image processing apparatus performs a trapping image processing that slightly overlaps an edge of an adjacent object so as to solve a color non-alignment caused by a misalignment of a developing device of colors CYMK (cyan, yellow, magenta, black) accommodated inside the laser printer, emphasizing an edge of the object.
FIGS. 1A and 1B denote a state before and a result after the trapping processing on font images having the same size, respectively. If the size of font is relatively large, the trapping image processing does not affect the discrimination capability of the font, i.e., the readability of the font.
FIGS. 2A and 2B denote a state before and a result after the trapping processing on font image having a smaller size than the font shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in FIG. 2B, if the size of font is small, the trapping processing may depreciate the discrimination capability of font than before being trapping processed, resulting in an undiscriminating (unreadable) font.